The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveying articles. In particular the apparatus is for conveying sheet-like, flexible articles.
DE-C-3621834 discloses a conveying apparatus which is intended for the temporary storage of folded printed products. The conveying sections of this apparatus run either in loops or in the form of helixes (FIGS. 7 and 8). By virtue of this arrangement of the conveying sections, a large number of products can be accommodated in a small amount of space. Aside from this fact, the transporting arrangement which conveys the printed products can be compressed along the conveying sections to increase storage capacity. For this purpose, the transporting arrangement has to be designed correspondingly. Also, additional devices are necessary in order to compress the conveying arrangement and to extend it again.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a conveying apparatus which is designed with the lowest possible space requirement, and to be as long as possible so that as many articles as possible can be kept simultaneously in the given space.